


Behind the Closed Door

by pokimunchies



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cute, Elit Idols Shouldn't Do This, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokimunchies/pseuds/pokimunchies
Summary: Hey! Say! JUMP members hold a meet up at a cozy sushi restaurant in Shibuya. Meanwhile the two boys, Yuto and Yama sneak themselves into the toilet together. No one knows what happens behind the closed door.





	Behind the Closed Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unpublished part from my other fic, "Oretachi no Yume." (It's on part 9)

 

_"I swear.."_

Yama mumbles as his breath goes up and down in anxiousness.   
Yuto doesn't seem to notice the pressure that he's been giving upon Yama has caused the shorter one such uneasy feeling.  
Yuto reaches for Yama's waist and attempts to turn the shorter boy over to face him. It is an easy task for Yuto, as Yama's body has now grown weak from all the touches Yuto draws all over him.   
Yama doesn't struggle much and gives in immediately the moment Yuto has successfully turned him over. Yuto's face gleaming from the dim light of the bathroom corridor, making Yama feel all the butterflies in his heart start to fly away one by one, leaving him paralysed in his spot.   
For a few moments, the two look at each other, not saying anything.   
The warm blood slowly rush into Yuto's head as he observes Yama carefully, standing in front of him with his soft expression. The same expression he saw for the first time when both just entered as Johnny's Jr.   
Yama looks up to Yuto, beating out anxiousness that's creeping from inside him.   
"Why..?" Yama asks Yuto softly, more like a whisper to himself.   
"Un..?" Yuto responds with a slight nod and tightens his grip on Yama's waist. Yama feels he's losing his defence as Yuto comes closer to him, his warm breath slowly approaching and mixed in with his own.

"Un, alright. Yeah, probably around eight tonight? Sure.." the voice slowly grows closer and clearer; each step hits the floor firmly.   
Yuto is taken by surprise as he abruptly grabs Yama's hand and they run back all the way to the toilet, the two enter one of the rooms immediately while still catching their breath.   
"Seriously.." Yama mutters in between his breath. Yuto lets go of Yama's hand and tries to peek from the small hole between the door and concrete floor.   
That voice is now clearer as the beating of his own heart.

Hikaru scans the room around him, and he totally can feel someone's presence in the room. His eyes grow wide in amusement and he begins mumbling loudly, "ah.. which toilet did the pair go to? Not here? Brats. They're trying to run away from the bill." he says as he washes his hands with the tap water.   
Hikaru waits for response, and he swears to himself he can hear chuckling from one of the rooms. He brings himself to approach the closed door, and he thinks of knocking the door once he's standing in front of it. He pulls himself back instead, smirk written on his face and he exits the bathroom still with amusement crowding his mind.

Yuto sighs deeply. His face has turned red out of nervousness as Hikaru was just a step away of catching Yama and himself red-handed.   
Yama looks at Yuto who was still squatting near the door. He can't take it anymore, now.   
"Yutti, you have a business with me?" Yama triggers Yuto as he bites his lips, looking at the tall guy who is now standing on his feet. Yama's eyes search for Yuto's and he locks his stare the moment he has found them. Yama smiles shyly as Yuto's eyes scream to him a thousand untold stories that are bound to be told.

"I do..and you too?" Yuto looks at Yama with such sweetness on his face.

 _"But why here, of all places.."_ Yama complaints silently, still smiling at the figure in front of him.

But the two have no time to lose. Yuto runs his hands to hold Yama's face properly. His breathing is now getting better, but he could hear the pretty boy's loud unsteady breath and the beating of his heart that catches Yuto's attention. Yuto smirks teasingly as their noses touch each other.

"I can hear it." Yuto teases Yama, his eyes never leave Yama's.   
"Shut up." Yama crashes his face to Yuto's in response, their gaze slowly fade into darkness.

Their lips meet at such speed, crashing onto each other. Yama holds tight to Yuto's waist as Yuto locks Yama's face into firm position with his hands. Yuto's hand slowly treasure onto Yama's chest, making the pretty boy shivers into the fiery sensation it has caused. Yuto runs his fingers, bringing them down all the way to remove each button on Yama's shirt. Their lips are still doing the business as Yama starts to moan out of satisfying feeling that owns him in that very moment. Yuto moves his hand ever so carefully to unzip Yama's jeans. Their breaths catching each other like a marathon, the tingling sensation overcomes their presence, transform the tiny toilet room into a steaming hot atmosphere.

"You're so beautiful.." Yuto whispers on Yama's ears, making the boy quiver as Yuto's hot breath sweeps over his ear. Yama dares himself to look at Yuto who has his eyes opened too. Those beautiful eyes gaze at Yama's in such needy form, as if asking Yama to unleash the monster inside him.

***

_"Yuto, I like you.."_

The words keep swimming in Yuto's head as he tries desperately to focus on scrolling his phone. Chinen nudges him on the arm and awakens him from his long, demanding thought.

"Are you okay?" Chinen asks he puts his right hand on Yuto's temple. It's unusual that Yuto is so quiet, especially at a time like this. Besides, Chinen remembers clearly how Yuto behaved when they entered the restaurant. Yuto was being the usual Yuto, loud as ever. As expected, something must have happened between Yama and Yuto when they went to the toilet together.

"Sure, I'm okay. Why??" Yuto denies with his expression that's slowly changing, looking like a rabbit that has been caught stealing carrots from the farm. Chinen tries desperately to hide his laugh as he observes the tall guy beside him. His eyes side eyeing Yama who sits next to Yuto. He is munching his favourite strawberry dessert with such an exciting glare plastered on his sweet face.

"You are so cute. Both of you." Chinen mutters, exchanging glances from the two love birds Yuto and Yama.

"Eh..?" Yuto and Yama shriek simultaneously as they look at Chinen. The others laugh as they watch the scene in front of them.   
Yama can't help but to hide his face out of embarrassment. His feet kick Yuto's from under the table whilst his mind is still overthinking what has just happened between Yuto and him. Yuto kicks Yama legs to make it even, and the two grin sheepishly at their own act.

"I never know what was happening behind that door.." Hikaru blurted out and Yuto nearly spills what he was drinking.

"Eh.. that.." Yuto stutters, his mind desperately making up ideas to cover up his blunder.

The guys know they shouldn't invade Yuto and Yama's privacy, so they drop the matter by laughing away. Hikaru winks at Yuto and Yama, as if saying, "We support you."

***

Yama wakes up as the strong aroma of coffee fills the apartment. He rubs his eyes sheepishly and opens them little by little, as the elegant interior greets his view. 

"Ohayou.." Yuto approaches him with a sweet smile drawn upon his face, a cute cooking apron wraps over his slim body.   
Yama shrugs in his place, shocked at the sight in front of him. Yuto looks unbearably cute in such form. He smiles back at the tall figure and shapes his lips into a smile, visible enough for Yuto to see despite his eyes that urge him to sleep again.   
Yuto leaves a gentle good morning kiss on Yama's lips before he could go back embracing his sleep. Both close their eyes as the warmness poured into their presence. Yuto pulls back and touches Yama's delicate cheek with such care.   
"About yesterday.." Yuto begins, his voice is soft and reassuring.   
"Un?" Yama responds, a smile lingers on his face.   
"Do you mean it?" Yuto says carefully, his fingers still caressing Yama's face and admiring every inch of it.   
"Which part?" Yama asks back in confusion, he brings his face closer to Yuto, attempting to have another taste of Yuto's lips. Yuto stops Yama with his point finger, landing it onto Yama's lips.   
"Do you, like me..?"   
Such a dumb question that sends Yama to rage, grinning in disbelief.

"I've liked you, all these time." Yama push Yuto's finger away from his lips and kisses Yuto softly. His hands reach for Yuto's waist, orders the tall one to join him on the bed. Yuto sits on the edge of the bed, relieved after hearing Yama's answer. He takes Yama's face into his hands and kisses every part of it, giving Yama such pleasure from the feeling of being loved.  
Yama pulls Yuto into his embrace and ends up with Yuto lies on top of him, their breaths combined into one as raspberry scent which is Yuto's toothpaste flavour savours the tiny space between their face.   
Yuto kisses Yama on the neck and bites softly on his collarbone, making Yama startled in an impeccable joy.   
The world seems to have narrowed down and transforms into their property, no other sound could be heard other than Yama's moans and Yuto's whispers that continuously roams on Yama's ears.

Just then a burnt smell filled the room and Yama gets up from the bed, pushing Yuto's lips that were glued to his abruptly.   
"What were you cooking?"  
Yama doesn't wait for an answer and instead runs all the way to the kitchen in the speed of lightning. Yuto hits himself on the head, realising the stupid thing he has done. He quickly follows Yama to the kitchen to find Yama standing near the oven, grunting in disappointment.

"Look at what you've done." Yama points at the burnt cupcakes that he has just taken out from the oven.   
Yuto stands in his position, unable to give any explanation.   
"Ano.. Gomenne.." Yuto walks slowly to where Yama is standing, trying to reach for Yama's hand.   
"You're unbelievable." snaps Yama sharply and he gives Yuto a cold stare.   
Yuto dares not to go further and stops in his track, frowning in regret.  
Suddenly the pretty boy jumps at him and hugs him tight, nearly knocking him down.

"I love you too." says Yama, taking the tall guy with both of his arms and leaves a soft kiss on Yuto's cheek.

Yuto kisses Yama on the lips gently after they pull away, eyeing the older boy with an overwhelming happiness.

"Too?" Yuto asks Yama after realising what Yama said.   
"I saw what you did there, attempting say that you love me with those cupcakes?" Yama pinches Yuto's cheeks playfully and moves closer to get his nose intertwined with Yuto's.

"Eh... That.." Yuto stuttered, his eyes on the oven tray laid by the kitchen table, containing eight small cupcakes bearing each letter that forms the phrase "I love you."

"Admit it that you're never good at explaining." Yama fakes a grunt and smile widely as Yuto tries desperately to sound cool after being caught doing such thing.   
Yuto stares at Yama and murmurs to the pretty boy, "What a waste. Teach me how to cook next time, Yamachibi."   
The last word shocks Yama and he hits Yuto on the head in annoyance.   
Yuto grins in satisfaction and takes Yama in his hands again, burying their faces in each other's.

A bright morning has greeted Tokyo, ensuring that the day will be a great day for many. And for YutoYama, it's a start for something new, a new love blooms in sync with the beautiful spring morning and pinkish cherry blossoms spread within their hearts.

❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story!  
> As always please leave a comment.  
> I love you!


End file.
